memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2009
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Blah! :For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, or the 2008 archives. Jlandeen Sulfur I appreciate you constantly cleaning up my work. I am learning as I go, sorry if I am hurting more than I am helping. I noticed just now on my last images you cleaned up the "Riker" "Picard" links. I WILL eventually start doing that correctly haha, again im sorry I'm trying.!!--Jlandeen 13:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Best way to do things is that when you are editing, use the "Preview" button. Click on the links (opening them in a new window/tab) to ensure that the links are going where you think that they should be going. Also, note that on images, the description goes before the license. Just use the same format/order that I put on your talk page. Oh, and don't put the ":" at the start of the category, else those images will not be categorized. -- sulfur 13:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) not sure i understand what you mean by "don't put the ":" at the start of the category, else those images will not be categorized." Do you have an example?--Jlandeen 13:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Load up an image. Look at the bottom of the webpage that loads. You'll see some categories listed. Edit that image with the button at the top of the webpage. You'll see that the category is in this format: ::Category:Memory Alpha images :If you put in the category in this format: ::Category:Memory Alpha images :It merely creates a link to the category, but does not categorize it. When trying to put something into a category... that's bad. When trying to say "see also here because you're looking in the wrong place", that's not so bad. :) -- sulfur 13:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Excellent explanation! I will make note of that.--Jlandeen 13:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. When responding to conversations on talk pages, indent to the same level each time. So, if you started the conversation, you don't indent in it, at all. If you're the first respondant, indent once, etc. See for details. It's not the same way every other wiki does it, but it works well here. -- sulfur 14:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Noted :) I was familiar with a different setup that I thought I saw being used here, where each response becomes indented with the intent of organizing the responses :) But now I know!--Jlandeen 14:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) thank you :) thanks for your cleanup of my userpage. I'm still learning all the functions of this place, so it's a little rough at times. I'm still very reliant the tips that the site gives me. --Fleurdelista 05:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Redirect is not proper We don't even have a source or anything saying it will be in the game, or any reason to believe plans for it to be there are finalized. That is precisely why I put it up for deletion, if you read my comments. You really should have commented yourself or something rather than deleting the discussion as well, when it pertained to your very choice of action. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, the other option is to add it to the deleted pages (ie, cannot re-create) like the stuff for the new movie. In fact... that may be a better option. I'll do that now. :) -- sulfur 23:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Works for me. We've been getting a lot of rumors on that page covered as "ostensibly" and stuff, too, which is partly why I am so doubtful. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:04, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, apparently they're putting up a "road to " thing right now that's apparently all been approved in the grand road map of the Trek story, and that's all leading into the game's release. So I'm told. :) -- sulfur 00:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC)